


c'mon, baby

by dawnhearts



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Pack, M/M, Oral Sex, jiang is kind of a tease, lmao this is just skov getting eaten out, mlm author, ot5 is kind of implied, trans skov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnhearts/pseuds/dawnhearts
Summary: Skov couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him, and he shifted in his seat. His underwear was starting to feel uncomfortably wet. “Jiang,” he breathed. “Jiang, please.”To his disappointment, or perhaps to his pleasure, he was ignored. Jiang pressed a kiss to the hollow of his collarbone and slid a hand into the leg of Skov’s shorts, not going anywhere, just resting his hand inside.“What would Swan say if he saw you like this, hm?”- also known as the fic where jiang uses pet names a lot and skov gets eaten out to hell and back





	c'mon, baby

Skov ground down into Jiang’s lap, panting into his mouth. His forearms were draped over Jiang’s shoulders, and Jiang had one hand at his waist and one at his hip. 

“Skov,” Jiang said, pushing at his chest and breaking their kiss. “Skov, I want to eat you out.”

He groaned, leaning down to suck a mark against his neck. “Yes, Jiang. Yeah. Yes. God, yes.”

Jiang chuckled, soft and breathy, and stood, turning them around, so Skov had his back to the couch, Jiang kneeling at the floor between his legs. He placed a hand high on Skov’s side, a thumb tucking beneath his binder, and kissed at his neck, taking him time leaving a faint purple mark just to the side and below his Adam’s apple, rubbing Skov lightly through his shorts. 

Skov buried a hand in Jiang’s hair, the other scrambling for grip on the armrest. “Hurry up, asshole.”

Jiang pulled back, feigning shock. His grin was, if possible, even more shit-eating than usual. “But, baby-” he pushed Skov’s legs open wider and leaned up to bite his earlobe. “-we’re just getting started.” 

Skov couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him, and he shifted in his seat. His underwear was starting to feel uncomfortably wet. “Jiang,” he breathed. “ _Jiang_ , please.”

To his disappointment, or perhaps to his pleasure, he was ignored. Jiang pressed a kiss to the hollow of his collarbone and slid a hand into the leg of Skov’s shorts, not going anywhere, just resting his hand inside. 

“What would Swan say if he saw you like this, hm?” 

They both knew Swan wouldn’t do anything, but the idea of a threat was enough to have Skov letting out a moan and to send another shiver down his spine. 

“What would he do if saw you so eager for me? I bet you’re soaked, and I’ve barely even touched you.”

Skov let out a harsh breath and shifted in his seat, annoyed and maybe a little too eager to be justified as Jiang pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to his stomach, scraping his teeth along every so often. He licked a line over Skov’s belly button, which, objectively, was kind of gross, but subjectively, was setting a fire in his core that he thought he might die from. 

He rolled his hips upwards and tugged at a handful of Jiang’s hair, silently willing him to get on with it and put his mouth where he really wanted it. 

Jiang stopped, his grin vicious and smug. “Say please again. I liked that.”

“ _Jiang_.”

“Hm. I love hearing you say my name, but that’s not what I asked for.”

“Please. Please, Jiang.”

“Please, what?”

“Eat me out. Please. I want you to eat me out.”

“That wasn’t so hard was it, beautiful?”

Finally, _finally_ , Jiang pulled his shorts down. He took his boxers with it, and the sudden vulnerability had Skov flexing his thighs against the desire to close them - not that he could with Jiang’s body between them, but still, it was the principle of the thing.

Jiang ran a finger between his folds, and a whimper escaped his mouth. 

Jiang smirked. “Cute.”

Skov made another sound, this one more desperate and whiny than before, and tipped his head back against the sofa. Jiang turned his face to suck a soft pink mark into the pale inner part of his thigh, finger sliding slowly through the slick between Skov’s legs all the while. He left another mark, this one an inch closer. Then another on the other thigh. 

He took his time, leaving small marks here and there, biting when he felt like it, thumb rubbing circles around and over his clit. By the time he decided he was done teasing, Skov was shaking with the effort of keeping still and was nearly ready to push Jiang away and get off by himself. 

But then he was flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud of his clit, and Skov gasped. His hand, which had fallen to his side, came back up to fist in Jiang’s hair. Jiang licked a broad stripe between his folds, and closed his mouth over his clit again, humming. 

Skov swallowed thickly, all false bravado and harsh breaths. “Fucking finally. I was starting to think it would be easier if i just-” Jiang sucked hard against him, and he cried out, pretenses forgotten. 

The pressure was gone a moment later though when Jiang looked up at him, lips and chin shiny. “If you just what?” 

Skov jerked his hips upward in an attempt to get Jiang’s mouth back on him, but he was met only with laughter. 

“Really, I want to know. What were you going to say?” He licked him again, pushing against Skov’s clit, eliciting a tiny moan. “C’mon, baby. Tell me.”

“I was just, um,” Skov scrunched his eyebrows together and clenched and unclenched the hand in Jiang’s hair. “I was-”

Jiang breathed hotly against him. “Yes?”

“I don’t- I was- I was thinking maybe it would be easier for me just get off by myself-” Skov gasped, baring his throat as Jiang’s tongue licked into his entrance.

“Oh? You want to do this yourself?”

Jiang’s eyes were full of mirth, but Skov allowed a peevish sound out of his mouth anyways. “I swear to god, if you leave me here-”

Jiang pushed two fingers into him without warning, and Skov nearly came right there, back arching up off the couch. Jiang pushed him back down and held his legs wider, effectively keeping him trapped and splayed open. Skov let out a small broken moan. He wasn’t usually particularly vocal in bed, but he was turned on to hell and he’d always been just enough of a masochist to be weak to being manhandled. 

Skov reached a hand up to his own lips and sucked them in, licking between them, moaning and utterly unabashed. Jiang’s mouth was hot against him, and Skov was torn between the desire to come and the desire to have Jiang’s tongue flicking against his clit forever. It was too much and not nearly enough at the same time. 

Maybe it was because Jiang knew exactly which places to touch and exactly how long to make him wait to make him desperate enough to forget any semblance of dignity or maybe he was just horny, but Skov released the hand in Jiang’s hair to hold himself open, rolling his hips forward and silently pleading for him to go deeper with his hands, his mouth, his tongue. 

Jiang looked up at him through his lashes and moved his fingers in and out, the sound of it almost obscenely loud. He rolled the nub of Skov’s clit lightly between his teeth, pulling the tiniest bit. Skov cried out, and Jiang’s tongue glided between his labia. He hummed into the soaked folds, and Skov was shaking with the force of his climax. Jiang’s mouth and hand were relentless against him as he came, fucking him through it. Another choked sound left Skov’s lips, but he was too gone to care.

When he regained his senses, Jiang had removed his hand, sucking his fingers into his mouth, tasting Skov. He leaned back in, licking Skov clean, as if he couldn’t get enough, as if he hadn’t just ate Skov out to the moon and back. When he was done, he leaned back, propping himself on one of his hands, wiping his chin with the back of the other. “You good, dude?”

Skov, stared at him, still coming down from his high, and nodded blankly. The image of Jiang looking at him _like that_ was enough to make his pussy wet again, and he whined. Post orgasmic haze must have been making him ramble-y, because he could stop himself as he said, “Yeah, I’m- I’m great. That was great. I’m fucking great. You’re hot.”

Jiang laughed, pulling himself up onto the couch beside Skov and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Thanks, I know.”

It took a few more moments to register, but when it did, Skov pulled endearingly at Jiang’s hair, amusement evident in his voice. “Hey, did you just fucking call me ‘dude?’ After making me bust so hard I almost died?”

**Author's Note:**

> hoo hoo this is the first like. explicit thing i've ever written. i actually made a wholeass new ao3 to post this kind of shit without my friends seeing can u believe. anyways im on [tumblr](http://ronanslynhc.tumblr.com/) and here's [my main ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriedisaster) let's hope no one i know sees this


End file.
